Franco Rodriguez
|hometown = Tabaco City, Albay |SeriesFullName= Pinoy Big Brother: 737 - Teen Edition |TwitterUserName = @misterfrancooo |InstagramUserName= @mr.francorodriguez |NominationsReceived = 8 (+4) |Ligtask = 0 |TimesNominated = 2 (Week 7) |Place = 3rd (Teen) |Days = 141 (91 in house)}} Thomas Franco Rodriguez is a 3rd Placer finalist on the Teen Edition of Pinoy Big Brother: 737. Franco was memorable for being the teen housemate who cooks for the house. He was also known for being nominated rarely. He was put for eviction by his housemates only once which was on Day 47 and the second time was on Day 49 when the housemates were all nominated by default for the final eviction night of the Teen Edition. He was nicknamed as the "Totoy Smiley of Albay" (lit. Sonny Smiley of Albay) for his cheerful personality as well as his young-looking appearance. In the house, Franco was able to gain friendships quickly and he became friends with almost all of the housemates, most especially with Jimboy Martin, Ryan Bacalla, Bailey May and Ylona Garcia. Throughout the chapter, Franco vaguely stated his crush or admiration for fellow housemate, Ylona. However, their friendship stayed platonic. Because he was rarely nominated, he never really had the chance to participate on the Ligtask challenges or face the public vote. When he was nominated for the first time on Week 7, he got worried he might be evicted as he was nominated against his housemates who he thought had huge fanbases. Nevertheless, he didn't get evicted and eventually became part of the Teen Big Four along with Jimboy, Ylona and Bailey. They temporarily left the Big Brother house on Day 50 to give way for the Adult Housemates of the Civilian Edition, the second chapter of the series. When they returned to the house to live with the remaining adult housemates on Week 15, Franco gained friendships easily with his fellow adult housemates. On Week 19, two days prior to the Big Night, the Teen and Adult Big Four finalists were abducted and blindfolded by the ninjas and were unawarely whisked away from the Big Brother house and were sent to ABS-CBN's It's Showtime studio, where they were welcomed by the live audience and the show's hosts revealing that their Big Night will be held in Albay Astrodome in Legazpi City, Albay. After that they were guided to a luxury bus for their ten hour roadtrip to Albay. On the Big Night, Franco was proclaimed as the 3rd Teen Big Placer after getting 20.71% of the total votes. Biography Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Teen History Task History Competition History Nominations History Trivia * Franco and Barbie Imperial both originated from the province of Albay. ** Barbie was from Legazpi City. ** Franco was from Tabaco City. ** Tommy Esguerra also had his parents originating from Albay. * Franco reached the Big Night and saw the season's finale being held in his home province, which is 500 kilometers away from the Big Brother house, the farthest Big Night venue ever in Pinoy Big Brother history. * Excluding the open voting/default nominations, Franco is the only Big Four teen finalist to have been nominated only once. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:3rd Place Category:737 Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants